Forgiveness
by ruthc93
Summary: One-shot. What was he doing? Why was he going to that place? He knew it was all meaningless, but old habits die hard, right? At least, that was what he told himself. Humanized.


**Well, this is my first try at a Cars fan fiction. But, it's humanized. Sorry if you don't like it, but turning them human makes it easier for me. Maybe I'm just being lazy…XD**

**Warning: There might be (will be) some OOC-ness in this story. There's not a lot for me to say without giving the story away, so I'm going to shut up and let you read on now.**

**Disclaimer: Cars and all its characters are property of Pixar Animation Studios. I do not, in any way, shape or form, own them.**

_**Forgiveness**_

It's been a week.

A week since that day. A full week since the event that changed everything so drastically.

Finn climbed the stairs that led to the roof of the C.H.R.O.M.E. HQ. He didn't feel like taking the lift. If anything, he gave himself time to think. What was he doing? Why was he going to that place? He knew it was all meaningless, but old habits die hard, right? At least, that was what he told himself

Silently, he reached the door that was the last obstacle to the roof. He stopped in front of it, suddenly hesitant. Was he really going to do this? It was an empty promise now. Surely he doesn't expect that promise continued to be kept?

The British superspy shook his head. Running a hand through his short graying hair, he sighed before finally reaching for the handle.

Beyond the door, he was greeted by an enormous platform that was coated in gold by the almost setting sun. This platform was usually used for helicopter landings, but it was void of people now.

Taking in this sight, he sighed again. He closed the door behind him and walked forward until he was almost at the edge. Finn stopped yet again, looking out at the wide landscape that the roof of the C.H.R.O.M.E. Headquarters provided. After a moment, he leaned forward until his elbows were on top of the short wall that stopped him from plummeting to his death.

And he waited.

He stood there for about three minutes before he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn around as the other person stopped beside him and placed an arm on the wall and leaned into it. Together, they looked out at the panorama.

"You came." Finn said after a while.

A lighthearted laugh. "Of course I came, Finn. After all, a promise is a promise, right?"

Finn let out a dry chuckle. "I just didn't expect you to keep it still."

His companion let out a sound that Finn guessed meant that he was offended. "Hey, just because something like that happened doesn't mean that I start going back on my words."

"No, I suppose it doesn't." Finn chuckled again.

They again fell into silence. The elder Brit still looked ahead, feeling the soft breeze against his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his companion looking at him. But Finn refused to look at him. At least, not yet.

"So," the other Brit said slowly, "how is everyone?"

"You mean after what happened a week ago?" Moronic question. Of course Finn knew what he was talking about. But he didn't want to think about it just yet.

"Naturally," Came the same lighthearted reply.

There was silence again as Finn considered how to answer him. After a full minute, he sighed yet again. "Miss Shiftwell's still devastated. I sent her to Radiator Springs for her to recover. Mater would be able to cheer her up. At least, that was what he told me after he heard the news. I know he's probably recovering, too, so…at the very least, they have each other to confide in."

He paused to collect his thoughts. "The residents of Radiator Springs sent their condolences. They're an honest bunch, those folks. McQueen even stopped here personally to say he felt sorry for our loss. To think he'd travel here all the way from America…" He shook his head, smiling slightly as he recalled the young racer's earnest eyes as he fumbled with the bouquet he had brought with him. Finn had no doubt Miss Carrera was the one that had picked out those flowers.

"Headquarters sent their condolences, also. They're still trying to find someone to…" He stopped. He couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to think about that, either. There were a lot of things he suddenly didn't want to think about after that happened.

Next to him, his companion nodded his head understandingly.

"I see, but what about _you_?"

Finn tensed. He had somehow known this conversation was going to lead to this, but he had hoped against hope that it wouldn't. He stared ahead, lips tight and expression blank, trying his best to sort through the storm of emotions he was feeling inside to answer the question. He almost jerked away when a hand landed on his shoulder gently.

"Finn…you know that it wasn't your fault." The other person said softly. "There was nothing you could've done."

Finn didn't answer. He heard his companion let out a sighed. "I knew you'd end up blaming yourself like this. Part of the reason I'm here in the first place."

There was another moment of silence between them, before Finn finally said, "I know."

He felt rather than saw his companion's confusion. He continued, "I know it's not my fault, and _everyone_ has been telling me there was nothing I could've done, it's just…" He let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know. First Leland, then Rod, and now…"

He gritted his teeth. "I don't think I can survive outliving another comrade. If Miss Shiftwell were to follow, I'd never forgive myself!" He uncharacteristically pounded on the wall in a split second of rage.

His companion didn't say anything. Instead, he placed a gloved hand on Finn's arm and waited for him to collect himself.

Finn took long breaths until he was sure he wouldn't implode with self-loathe. Then he let out what must've been his hundredth sigh that day. "I'm getting too old for this."

Again, silence fell between them. Suddenly, the younger Brit chuckled heartily. "You know, if you're not going to forgive yourself, I can only say, you're daft." He turned around and leaned against the short wall. "After all, you can't possibly blame yourself for continuing to live."

Finn's eyes widened slightly. He turned his head and, for the first time, looked at his companion in the face.

Siddeley looked back at him, a smile on his impossibly youthful face. His dark blue eyes clear without the usual visors to hide behind. He gave another chuckle before patting Finn on the shoulder. "Still, if this makes you feel better…" He smiled a warm smile. "I forgive you."

Finn stared at him, this time in shock. Suddenly, he felt as if a burden had been lifted off his chest, and after a long grueling week, he could finally, _finally_ breathe again. The guilt, the self-loathe he had piled up for surviving was all gone, and he could, at last, feel content to be alive (not happy. Not ever happy). He was forgiven. God, he was _forgiven_. By the one person he least expected to perform such an action. _He was forgiven._

All of a sudden, the sunset looked much more beautiful.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?" Finn offered. Siddeley blinked, but then smirked, knowing that he had done his job. He laughed before looking back at the sky tinged red. "It sure is, Finn, it sure is."

They were silent yet again, but this time, it was comfortable. The tense atmosphere from before was gone, and the superspy and the pilot simply stood there, enjoying the natural phenomenon and each other's company.

After a few minutes, Siddeley tilted his head to look up at the darkening sky. "It's time." He said simply.

Finn nodded his head in understanding. Hesitantly, he began, "Sid…you don't suppose that you'll be able to keep the promise next time?"

The pilot looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, Finn. But rules are rules, and I'm already bending them enough as it is with this meeting."

The British spy only nodded. "I understand." He said softly. Then he turned around to face his long time partner-in-fighting-crime with a sad smile. "Well, I guess this is it."

"I'll always be there, old friend." Siddeley said with the same sad smile. "Even if you don't see me, I always will." And with that, he held out his hand.

Finn stared at the hand, uncertainty suddenly in his mind. What this gesture would signify, honestly, terrified him to his very core.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let it out in a long sigh. Collecting himself, he finally reached out and grabbed the gloved hand in a firm handshake. Siddeley only smiled, and Finn found the courage to smile back.

Immediately, Finn saw the change in his friend's body, and his grip on the pilot's hand unconsciously tightened. He was given a reassuring squeeze back by the dark-haired Brit. Finn smiled again. "Say hello to Leland and Rod for me, will you?"

Siddeley grinned wide. "Will do, Finn. Will do." He gave a carefree salute and smiled one last time before his image faded away altogether.

Finn was left alone on the roof, but he didn't feel too alone anymore. His hand reached into his pocket and grasped the item that became so much more meaningful to him after…after his death.

As he fingered the yellow-tinted visors, he looked up at the now completely dark sky. Then, he spotted a star.

He smiled.

_Thank you, old friend._

_**The End**_

**So, figured it out yet?**

**Yeah, Siddeley's gone. I was always fascinated by the partnership between Finn and Siddeley, so that was what mainly fueled this one-shot. This was not meant to be taken as slash, by the way. But if you want to view it that way, who am I to tell you to stop?**

**If you're wondering that maybe Finn is my favorite character, you're wrong. My favorite is actually Siddeley. Poor him. If you know what's good for you, you should never become my favorite character. Results will be horrifying. Just ask Kowalski. Or Lambo. Or Takagi. XD**

**Since this was mainly written for my own amusement, I'm actually not going to demand that you read and review. But if you do, I thank you in advance.**

**~ruth~**


End file.
